


One thousand, three hundred fifty-seven days and I still love you

by agirlintheville



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Developing Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Relationship abandonment, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlintheville/pseuds/agirlintheville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint abandoned Bruce and his son three years ago, but now he's back in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bruce watched Colin run through the sprinkler in the yard, his small body dark with his summer tan. He smiled as his son somersaulted and flipped through the water. He was glad to see the boy enjoying the last vestiges of the summer. It had been an amazing one, full of food, family, and as always the beach. 

He chuckled as he remembered Jen demanding her annual apology from him when they had met at the beach house back in June. He had laughed at her two years ago when she had bought the ocean front property, not believing that they’d ever have time to use it. But she had been determined, and now the whole family spent all summer, from school ending to school starting, riding the waves and relaxing on the sand. He was more than happy to lower his pride and apologize every time they went; it was a small price to pay for the heaven that was their summer beach trip. Now, though, he and Colin were back in their two story colonial, getting ready for the school year. 

He turned away from the window to grab a dish towel to start drying the breakfast dishes. He started to run through his daily do list in his head as he glanced over his shoulder to check on Colin again. But the little boy wasn’t alone anymore. There was a man in his yard talking to his son. Bruce dropped the juice glass in his hand, barely noticing as it shattered on the floor. 

He rushed to the back door. “Colin! Come here!” 

His son looked at him around the body of the man. The man’s back was to Bruce, all he could see was that he wore a faded black sweatshirt with the hood pulled up, dark jeans and boots, and had a black duffel bag slung over his shoulder. All of his neighbors were elderly or were middle aged with kids- there was no one that he knew who dressed like that. 

“Colin! Now!” 

He saw the boy jerk at his panicked tone and then dart around the man to run to the stoop. Bruce swept him up in his arms and backed into the house, his eyes still on the man. 

“What did I say about talking to strangers?” Bruce hissed quietly in the boy’s ear. 

“He said he used to live here,” Colin protested and wriggled to be put down. 

Bruce put him on his feet, but still held him close. He frowned at the man outside, who had dropped his duffel to ground and was resting his hands on his hips, looking around the backyard. 

“Go dry off and watch TV in the living room.” 

The boy moved quickly, made obedient by Bruce’s tight voice. “And stay there,” Bruce called after him. 

Bruce leaned out the door again, took a deep breath, and said firmly, “You’re trespassing.” 

The man said, “Looks like your tomatoes are ready to be picked.” 

Bruce frowned at unrelated reply. “Look, I don’t know you. You've scared my son and you’re trespassing on my property. Leave now or I’ll call the police.” 

The man was silent. Then he turned his head enough that Bruce could see his stubbled jaw. “I didn’t mean to scare the kid. Sorry.” 

Bruce blinked at the apology. The man’s voice was familiar, but Bruce couldn’t quite place it in the midst of his confusion and unease. “You’re still trespassing.” 

“Look…I…I used to live here.” 

Bruce snorted, “That’s pretty impossible since I personally knew the man who built this house.” 

“Yeah,” the man tucked his hands in his pockets, but still didn’t turn around. 

Bruce waited for a second, then made his decision. “Alright, I’m calling the cops.” He locked the screen door and turned to find his phone on the kitchen counter. 

“Bruce, wait!” 

He froze, hand already raised to dial. He could feel his mind whirling as he finally recognized that voice. 

“Bruce?” The door rattled as the man tried the handle. 

He began to shake and felt his eyes beginning to fill with tears. 

“Bruce…please.” 

He turned slowly, and looked at the door. Clint’s face was pressed close to the screen as he peered in. His eyes shone brilliantly in his tanned face as they stared at Bruce. 

Bruce stared back. He blinked and felt the tears begin to run down his face. 

“Bruce? Babe? I…shit, are you crying? Shit. Come on, let me in,” Clint tried the door again. 

Holding his phone tightly like a life preserver, Bruce took a step away from the door and then another. 

“Babe, I know. I know this is…” Clint shook his head and licked his lips. “Open the door. Please.” 

Bruce shook his head violently and felt his body shake as well. “No.” 

“Come on…” 

“I’m calling the cops.” 

“Bruce! Dammit, please!” 

“No! I don’t know you! Go away!” He felt the shouted words hang heavy in the air, his breath coming out in pants. 

“Bruce…” it was a whisper. 

Bruce backed away again until he ran into the wall. He dialed 911 and listened to it ring. 

“Dad?” 

“Colin. Go back to the living room.” He saw Clint turn, trying to see the boy. 

“Colin. Buddy, come open the door for me.” 

“Don’t you fucking talk to him! Colin! Go!” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the boy run out of the room; he didn’t take his eyes off Clint. 

_“911, what’s your emergency?”_ “

My name is Bruce Banner and I live at 6193 Oak Leaf Court. There’s a man trying to break into my house.” 

“Bruce, fuck…don’t!” Clint rattled the door handle again, harder.

Bruce squeezed his eyes shut, and spun away. 

“Yes, he tried to come in through the back door. I didn’t see any weapons, but he had a duffel bag.” 

It was suddenly quiet behind him. Bruce looked over his shoulder at the doorway, but it was now empty. Bruce slowly walked to the screen door and looked out around the yard. He saw only the usual mess of toys and gardening equipment. There was no hooded man, no duffel bag. 

“Yes, I’m still here,” he responded to the operator’s question. “Yes, I’ll wait on the line.” Bruce sighed and leaned his forehead against the screen as he listened for the sirens of the emergency vehicles. Clint was back. After abandoning him three years ago, his ex-husband was back.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony stared at him, his coffee cup frozen halfway to his mouth. Then slowly, he placed the cup back on the table and leaned forward. “I’m sorry, say that again. I’m not sure I heard you correctly.”

Bruce blew out a breath and repeated, “Clint showed up at my house yesterday. He was talking to Colin.”

“Clint? Clint Barton, your ex?”

“Yes.”

“Clint Barton, your ex, who promised to love and cherish you in good times and bad times but still left you in a Walmart parking lot when he suddenly realized that he didn’t want to be a father to the kid that you adopted?”

Bruce hunched his shoulders and dropped his head. After three years, it shouldn’t hurt to hear it out loud, but it still did. It hurt every time.

“To be fair,” Bruce muttered, “I don’t know if that’s why he left.”

“Who gives a fuck why he left? The point is he left,” Tony said angrily, palms slapping down on the table. “He left you and a four year old in a fucking parking lot and now suddenly, he fucking shows up again? What the fuck?”

Tony threw himself back in his chair with heavy sigh. Bruce looked around to make sure no one had noticed the outburst. The words rattled around in his head- _in a parking lot, left you, left you and a four year old in a fucking parking lot._

“You should get a restraining order.”

Bruce looked back at his friend, “What?”

“You should get a restraining order. So if he comes around again, you can get him arrested.”

“Tony,” Bruce shook his head, “it’s not like he hurt me. He just-“

“Abandoned you and his child. In a parking lot, don’t forget that,” Tony interrupted.

Bruce sighed, “Colin is not his child.”

Tony looked at him steadily, “He was supposed to be.”

Bruce let the silence fall between them.

“Maybe he won’t come back.” He heard Tony’s quiet snort across from him.

“Is that wishful thinking?”

“Maybe,” Bruce watched Tony drag his hands through his hair.

“Look, Bruce. I can call Nat, see if she’s heard from him or knows why he’s back. But, I really don’t think you should go back there. Not where he can find you so easily.”

Bruce frowned, “Tony, he’s not going to hurt me or anything.”

“I’m not afraid of that.”

“Then what is it?”

Tony glanced at him, then looked down at his cooling coffee, “I’m afraid that you’ll let him in the house.”

Bruce’s mouth opened, but he couldn’t think of anything to say.

Tony continued softly after another quick look, “It’s been three years, Bruce. But you still wear your ring, you still keep the photos around, and you still live in the house that he built for you. Can you really turn him away a second time?”

Bruce stared past Tony’s shoulder, and watched an elderly couple come in to the shop to order their coffee. The man placed his hand on the back of his wife’s shoulders as he ordered for the both of them. He remembered having that- the familiarity, that ease of touch, the certainty that someone was going to protect and take care of you.

“I have to go,” he said abruptly and stood. “I’ll get the check next time.”

“Bruce,” Tony’s voice was still low, but it made Bruce stop his movements. “He. Left. You. For three years. Does he really deserve a second chance?”

Bruce closed his eyes for a brief moment. When he opened them again, he grabbed his book bag and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce refused to pick up Tony's calls after the argument at the coffee shop. He also ignored the frequent text messages. He knew that he was being childish, but he really just wanted to pretend that none of this was happening. Besides, he was busy getting ready for Colin's first day of first grade and preparing his lectures for his classes. He had too many other things to worry. Or least that was the way he rationalized his behavior to himself.

He took a deep breath and ignored his phone as it vibrated again.  He squinted up at the school building that stood proudly at the top of a long set of concrete stairs. Kids of all sizes were streaming up the stairs, laden down with book bags, lunches, and school supplies. Today was the first day of school, and Bruce thought he might be more nervous than Colin.

“Okay, kiddo, I’ll be right here when the bell rings. Okay?”

“Yep!”

“You excited?”

Yep!” Colin bounced frantically on his toes, eyes darting towards his friends who had already made it to the top of the stairs. His lunch box fell out of his hands, and Bruce swiftly picked up, frowning a little.

“Okay, but not too excited, right? Not going to cause any trouble for Mrs. Wilson this year, right?”

“Daaad, she likes me! I’ll be fine. Really, I will,” Colin finally turned to face him and gave a wide grin.

“Right, okay,” Bruce wondered when it was that his son had started comforting him on the first day of school instead of the other way around. “Okay, yeah, have a great first day. Oh, wait! Picture.”

Colin groaned as Bruce fumbled his phone from his pocket. “Dad, really?”

“Just…come on." Bruce unlocked his phone, ignoring the text message that read _Call Natasha!!!!!,_ and pressed the camera icon. "Alright. Smile!”

Colin gave him a grin and a thumbs up. He looked over at his friends again. “Okay, we're done. Bye dad!”

“Bye! I’ll be here at 3:00.”

Colin ran up the stairs, blending in the swarm of children heading into the building. Bruce watched until his son went through the double doors. Sighing, he bowed his head. In most ways, the first day of school was harder on him than it was on Colin.

He turned and headed back to his car. With his head down and his thoughts running around, he didn’t notice the woman leaning against the driver’s side door of his Prius until she cleared her throat.

“Shit! Nat!”

“Bruce. You are shockingly oblivious to your surroundings.”

He scowled at her, “You’ve told me that before. What are you doing here?”

“Waiting for you.”

“At Colin’s school? Why?”

“Because you’re taking me for coffee.” She pushed off the car, and went around the car to climb in on the other side. Leaning into the driver’s side window, he looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

“I locked it when I got out, you know.”

“Yes, I know. You should invest in a more secure mode of transportation.”

He sighed and gave up. Bruce climbed in behind the wheel, and began to maneuver out of the parking lot. There was silence during the short trip to the coffee shop and the brief wait to get their drinks. He didn’t mind. He had known Natasha for a long time; she would speak when she was ready.

“So…” she drawled after Bruce had taken a slow sip of his tea. “You were supposed to call me.”

“Was I?”

“Hmm. Tony called me and said that he would tell you to call me.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Seems like a roundabout way of communicating."

She snorted, “I guess." She paused to sip her latte, and then almost absently said, "I haven't seen him."

Bruce felt a small tension release from his shoulders and he breathed out a sigh. He wasn’t exactly sure it was sigh of relief.

“But…”

Bruce flicked his eyes to meet hers. “But?”

“He called me. Two nights ago. Said he got a job down at one of the shooting ranges. And he' staying over at the Extended Suites Inn.”

Bruce looked down at his tea. “So he’s here. Staying. In town.”

“Sounds like it. I’m going to meet him for a drink down at Garrety’s on Friday.”

“Is he…,” Bruce stopped and wet his lips. “I should see him. Right?”

“Do you want to see him?”

“I mean, I should right? When a person’s ex-husband comes back to town after having left for several years without an explanation, that person should go see him. Even if it’s to get that explanation. Right?” He couldn't look at her, didn't want to see whatever expression might be on her face. His hands began to twist in his lap.

“Well, I suppose it depends on whether or not that person has moved on. I would say if that person is living a contented life, then there's no need to see their ex-husband. But if that person feels as if their heart is still waiting on the curb of a Walmart parking lot, then maybe they should at least go and say hello.”

Bruce stared at his twisting hands for a long moment. Then he blew out a breath and straightened his shoulders, “The shooting range, huh?”

“Yes. The one on Kirby, not the one on Gordon Grove. Oh, and don’t tell him that I told you. He didn’t want me to meddle.”

Bruce nodded, absently. When she stood and picked her empty cup, he blinked up at her. “Oh. Are we done?”

Chuckling, she said, “I am. I’m going to head down to Sam’s shop to see if my bike is ready. And you have places to be and a man to see.” She leaned down and kissed his temple, then strolled out the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some day...one day...I'll update on regular basis. Some day.   
> Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> I have the best readers! I reached 100 kudos on my other work, Burning Together, which was a personal goal of mine! So to thank you properly, I have opened up my ask box for this week: [tumblr ](http://unnaturalnoise.tumblr.com/ask). You can leave me prompts, ask me questions, harass me about unfinished works, whatever. Please drop by, I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
